marvel_animated_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker/Spider-Man (1994-1998)
History Peter Parker was orphaned at a young age when his parents died in a plane crash. Peter moved in with his Aunt May Parker and Uncle Ben Parker and his intelligence grew throughout his school life. However, Peter was shunned by his classmates for his shyness and the fact that he liked school. Finishing high school, Peter later went on to enrol at Empire State University. Whilst at a public science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to radioactive rays at the exhibition. Peter stumbled out on the street and passed out, woke up and went straight home and realised he had inherited some powers from the spider. Peter decided to go on T.V with his act and designed his costume and web shooters. Peter became a sensation and later read an advert offering a money prize to the winner of a wrestling match. Peter won the match but afterwards failed to stop a thief at the arena who ran straight past him. Later that night, Peter returned home to find that his Uncle Ben had been shot and killed. Having learned that the police had chased the murderer to a warehouse Peter changed into costume and confronted the murderer, only to discover that it was the thief who he let run past him at the arena. After this, Peter decided to become a costumed super hero. Soon after, Peter got a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer taking photos of Spider-Man. Early in his career, Peter battled the Lizard, Scorpion, the Spider Slayers, Mysterio and Doctor Octopus before acquiring the symbiote as a costume. The symbiote augmented Spider-Man's abilities but also made him more aggressive and, after nearly letting Shocker fall to his death, Peter got rid of the costume which attached itself to Eddie Brock to form Venom. Spider-Man later defeated Venom and sent the Symbiote to space. He later battled Kraven the Hunter, Hobgoblin and the Chameleon. After temporarily losing his spider powers, Spider-Man discovered that his powers were mutating him. Peter decided to visit Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men only to be turned down as he only helped those who were natural mutants. Beast later told Spider-Man of Herbert Landon who had apparently developed a cure for mutants but instead wanted to eradicate them. Landon ended up mutating himself into an energy absorbing monster and it took Spider-Man and the X-Men to defeat him. After fighting the draining vampire mutate Morbius, Spider-Man suddenly grew four extra arms and, not long after, mutated even further to become the Man-Spider. Dr Mariah Crawford, Sergei Kravinoff and the Punisher all teamed up to help Spider-Man and they successfully turned him back to normal. However, Spider-Man had to have neogenic treatments once every 24 hours or he would turn back into the Man-Spider again. Soon after the Man-Spider incident, the Vulture appeared and absorbed Spider-Man's powers and youth but also took his genetic mutation disease. Dr Curt Connors transferred Spider-Man's powers and youth back to him but kept the genetic mutation disease in the Vulture. After saving, Mary Jane Watson from Baron Mordo and Dormammu, Spider-Man first encountered Madame Webb, who told him about a future battle and guided him through several fights. Spider-Man also encountered the Green Goblin for the first time. Peter later quit the Daily Bugle and got a job at Fisktronics. It was at this job where Peter was framed for stealing information. After some help from his lawyer, Matt Mordock, who was really the super hero Daredevil, Peter was cleared of his charges and learned that Wilson Fisk was really a mob boss called the Kingpin. Venom returned and his symbiote spawned an offspring which bonded to Cletus Kasady to form the villain, Carnage. Spider-Man teamed up with Iron-Man and Venom to stop Carnage and the two symbiotic enemies ended up trapped in another dimension. Spider-Man later battled the villain called The Spot, who had control over dimensional portals, and stopped him from accidentally destroying New York. The Green Goblin and Hobgoblin later fought over the portal machine which ended up sucking Mary Jane and the Green Goblin in another dimension, trapped. Peter's classmate, Felicia Hardy, ended up acquiring super powers and became the cat burglar/super heroine Black Cat. Spider-Man partnered with Black Cat numerous times until Morbius returned and Felicia, who had previous feelings for Morbius, went away with him and Blade, the vampire hunter, to find Blade's mother, who had been transformed into a vampire herself. Soon after, Harry Osborn became stalked by mental pictures of his father Norman Osborn (the original Green Goblin) which pressured him into becoming the second Green Goblin. After their Spidey's first confrontation with this Green Goblin, Mary Jane Watson seemingly returned and soon became engaged to Peter. Peter even revealed to Mary Jane that he was Spider-Man. Peter and Mary Jane were married after their wedding was crashed by the Green Goblin and, soon after, Peter learned about his parents life. Peter's parents were spies for the U.S.A in World War Two but were wrongly branded as traitors working for Russia. Peter soon battled the Insidious Six alongside former super heroes from World War Two lead by Captain America. They later fought Electro before Captain America and the Red Skull were pushed back into the void, where they were trapped for 50 years. Later on, Peter and Mary Jane were on their honeymoon when they were attacked by Hydro-Man. Mary Jane then learned that she was in fact a clone of the original Mary Jane Watson and perished whilst battling Hydro-Man. Soon after, Spider-Man was sent by Madame Webb and the Beyonder to lead a team of super heroes against a team of villains on an alien world. The heroes triumphed and Spider-Man was sent to lead a team of different Spider-Men from different realities to fight Spider-Carnage who was threatening the whole of creation. The Spider-Men succeeded and the original Spider-Man then travels with Madame Webb to find Mary Jane Watson, who was still trapped within the alternate dimension after Spider-Man's last fight with the Norman Osborn Green Goblin. Basic Facts *Real Name: Peter Parker *Base of Operations: New York City *Occupation: Costumed Vigilante, Photographer, Ex-Worker at Fisktronics *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Brown *First Appearance: Night of the Lizard *Last Appearance: Spider Wars Part 2: Farewell Spider-Man